


Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Acta Est Fabula [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>are you going to scarborough fair?<br/>parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme<br/>remember me to one who lives there.<br/>he once was a true love of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme

Daniel wound up flying a desk in the archeology department, but Jack knew it wasn't going to last. He was finishing translations faster than ever, wrapping up projects he'd been puttering around with for years, but from what Jack could see, Daniel wasn't happy. (When they bumped into each other in the commissary or went to the same meetings; Jack made sure they never saw each other any other time.) Carter kept giving Jack hurt looks whenever Daniel turned down invitations for "a team dinner, for old-time's sake" and Jack could see the blame all over Teal'c expressionless face. He noticed, but he couldn't, wouldn't care.

And then, one day, Daniel was gone.

Sure, he'd probably been in the process of leaving for weeks, but it wasn't until another archeologist showed up in Daniel's place that Jack realized he was gone. Neither Carter nor Teal'c would say where, and Jack didn't push. It was probably better this way.

Jack kept telling himself that for months, but finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He'd done some thinking, after Daniel had up and disappeared, and he realized the smug bastard was right, as usual. His traitorous team still wouldn't tell him were Daniel was, so he fired up his web browser and started looking.

He eventually found Daniel on a dig on the site of a medieval church in central Ireland. Cursing his own foolishness, Jack requested time off, packed his bags, and was on a flight in a matter of days.

He didn't bother waiting and went directly to the site. Everyone knew "Dr. J", but the college kids said he'd already gone home for the day. He caught a ride back to town with some of the kids, and then meandered over to the hostel where Daniel was renting a room. The woman at the desk let him right up when he said his name was O'Neill and that he was a friend of Daniel's, and he was soon knocking on the door. "Come in, it's unlocked," a familiar voice called, and Jack opened the door and stepped inside.

He was a little more tan and a bit blonder, but Daniel looked exactly like Jack remembered him, though it had been almost two years since that fateful night. Daniel was standing next to the table, pouring over a site map of some kind. His glasses were sitting on the table, and Jack was willing to bet that the cup next to them held coffee. "How many times have I told you to lock your door?" Jack asked, and Daniel jerked upright in shock.

"Jack," Daniel said, expression unreadable. He put on his glasses, though they both knew he didn't need them to confirm the identity of his guest. "I was wondering how long it would take you to come after me."

"Do you know how long it took me to track you down?" Jack asked, but Daniel had gone back to the map. "Months, Daniel."

"So?" Daniel asked lightly, not looking away from the map on the table. He looked like he was about to say something else, but another man walked into the room, sweeping Daniel into a hug and kissing him soundly on the mouth. Jack could only stare.

"Hello, _ionúin_," the man said after they'd pulled apart, and then he noticed Jack. He was red-haired and green-eyed and freckled, and Jack hated him on sight. "Oh, aye'm sorry, dinna even see ye there. Who's ye friend, Danny?"

Jack bristled. No one but Jack called him Danny. "Just an old co-worker," Daniel said calmly, draping a possessive arm around the man's waist. He didn't seem to notice, but Jack knew exactly what Daniel's face was saying, and it wasn't pretty.

"Eoin MacBrennan," the man said, reaching out to shake Jack's hand. "We're jus' about t'start dinner downstairs with th'kids. Would ye like t'stay?"

"Jack was just leaving," Daniel said, and Jack nodded silently.

"I'll see you around, Daniel," he said, turning on his heel and leaving the room. There was so much he hadn't said, but it didn't matter now. He'd screwed up and lost his chance, and now he was leaving. What else could he to do?

**Author's Note:**

> ionúin is irish-gaelic for "beloved"


End file.
